


Mourning in Green

by JoeySavan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeySavan/pseuds/JoeySavan
Summary: Joey Aniadottir is 17. Joey's mother and dad were married for 7 Midgardian years before he said that he wanted a divorce. Joey knew her dad wasn't her father, but when her mom tells Joey that they will be living in the same building as her dad and father, Joey has to decided if she'll introduce herself to them, or to keep the secret in the dark. Does she want to meet her father, the glorified sperm donor? Does she want to grow close to the dad that abandoned her? Ania steps aside and let's Joey make the decision on who knows her, and who doesn't.Chapters jump between the past and the present all in Ania's point of view.Marvel characters are not mine. Updates are sporadic and inconsistent.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue-Present

"What's for today, Joey?"

A small parchment was in the young girl's hands. She scanned for today's date. "It says 'KJB Ex 32:10' What does that mean mom?"

"King James Bible. Go get it." Joey conjured the book in her hands and used her magic to find the entry. "Now read it."

"'Now therefore let me alone, that my wrath may was hot against them, and that I may consume them: and I will make of thee a great nation.' What's the big deal here mom?"

"Promises, Josephoeni. Promises and what happens when you break them."


	2. Prolouge-Past

“Well, that was fun.” The man stood up, ran his fingers through his hair, and searched the dark room for his things. “Don’t call me. If you have a kid, leave your message at the beep.” And he left.

I groaned and stood up. “Ow, owowow.” I clutched my head in my hands, applying what was probably enough pressure to turn dinos into diamonds. “Oh, Hades, that hurts.” Keeping a hand on my head, I walked to the kitchenette in the small room to get a glass of water. Sip by sip, the water level slowly lowered until the only water in the cup was drops.

My phone lit up, but I ignored it as a silver glow in the mirror attracted my attention. I turned to see my veins lit up. Exasperated gasps escaped my mouth as I saw silver light, my magic, running from my arms and legs and too my-

Oh no

I’m pregnant.

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“Ania” I heard my name in a harsh whisper. Looking up from the sudsy floor, I saw the prince. “Ania, come here.”

I smirked and shook my head. Slowly I stood up and walked to the little corner. “Loki, what is it?” He kissed the silver ring on my left hand. “Loki,”

“Let me court you, Ania. Please.” I sighed and started to pull away, but he pulled me closer. “Ania, please. I love you.”

A smile worked it’s way onto my lips as a smirk worked it’s way onto his. He knew he won. “I guess it’s time to make it official?” He bent forward to kiss me. I rested my head on his shoulder and in a timid, quiet tone I told him. “I’m pregnant.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“Run!” I listened and went as fast as I could. I’m not gonna get hit. I’m not gonna get hit. I’m not gonna ge-

SPLASH

I got hit.

“Momma’s hit!” I smiled at the little girl. “Daddy got momma!” Loki came over and scooped up the 2 year old which prompted a squeal.

A laugh joined in. “Looks like Daddy has Joey now.” The two of them. They’re so sweet. At first glance, there would be no doubt that they were father and daughter.

Unfortunately, they weren’t.

“Mommy, can we get ice cream?” Joey drew me out of my head. She had a little puppy dog begging face on. I almost said no, but then I looked at my husband.

“Wifey, can we get ice cream?” Loki had an expression that was an exact copy of Joey’s.

I sighed and shrugged. “You guys know I can’t resist that face!” Joey smiled and started singing as she ran towards the ice cream shop. Loki held out a hand for me. “Did you really have to make the water that cold?” He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

“Don’t tell me you despise the cold?”

“Not yet I don’t.” I yelped when his hand landed on my ass. “Loki Laufeyson! Watch those hands!”

He just laughed in response.

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

Joey was sitting on the edge of the vanity with a math book in her lap as I got ready for work. “Wait, so 7 times 2 is just 7 plus 7?” I nodded, unable to verbally answer due to the bobby pins I was holding in my teeth. “Oh, that makes sense.” She did a couple more problems before setting it aside. “How many bobby pins do you use?”

“5 on a good day.” Putting in my last one, I turned to check my bun in the mirror. It wasn’t the best one I’ve done, but it would pass ballerina and military inspections. “Are you done, honey?” She nodded proudly. “Okay, lets go find your dad.” I helped her down and held her hand as we walked down to Loki’s office. “Oh darling.” I called out. He turned around and immediately you could see the love in his eyes.

“Where are you going in that?” He picked up Joey and set her in his lap.

“Work. I told you that I was going to be called in tonight.”

His nose scrunched up. “Are you going to Helheim?” I nodded making him groan. “You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days. Or worse (expelled), caught.”

I moved to him, my heels clicking as they hit the floor. “I’ve been doing this since I was 12. I’ll be fine Loki.” I turned to Joey who was playing with Loki’s rings. “I’m going to visit Auntie Hel, I’ll be back with a slice of pie soon, okay baby?”

“Okay momma. Tell Auntie I said hi!” Loki set her on the floor and ushered me out.

“Auntie Hel? When were you going to tell me that our daughter has met one of the siblings of the dead?”

I unlocked the car and set my bag in it. “Joey answered my necklace one day. I was in the shower,” I glanced to him “With you handcuffing me to the curtain rod if I remember correctly.” He smiled at the memory. “Loki, I’m working on getting out. Okay? I waited for you when you found out about Laufey and then about Odin, and then Thanos. I only ask that you wait for me. Please?” Loki nodded and kissed me. “I love you; I’ll be home before dinner.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

I wish I could say that it worked. I wish I could say that I got out.

“Again? It’s the 5th time this month!”

“Ania, you told me that was the last time.”

“Momma, when can I go with you? Daddy leaves me at the daycare.”

“Mom, where did dad go?”

“It’s over Ania! I’m picking up the papers tomorrow!”

I looked over to the woman in the bed as she groaned and sat up. “That never gets old.” Her eyes set upon my naked back. “Ania, are you sure that you want out? We wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“Hel, you’re my best friend, I would do anything for you, but Loki’s gone. I need to take care of Joey.” She shook her head, smiling.

“Just once a month. That’s all I ask. I’ll make sure you and your daughter are safe.” What could go wrong with that? I nodded. “Wonderful.”

“I have to go.” I stood up and grabbed my dress. “Bye Hel.”

“Bye bye Ania.”


	3. Ania-Present

"Mom! Thokk stole my books again! I'm going to get them back!"

I teleport in front of her and stop her. "Joey, we have to leave. Your aunt has another job for me," deep breath "on Midgard."

She stared at me. That was her only reaction, just staring. "Mom, this the 3rd time. When are we settling down?" My heart broke as her hazel eyes started to water. "Just tell me we aren't going to New York, I don't want to remember dad."

I sighed, nodding. "We're going to Washington DC, Hel needs me in the White House, her brother is going to meet me there with keys to a house, car, and safety deposit box with everything we need." I wrapped my arms around Joey, holding her as close as I could. "I love you, Joey and I'm sorry I'm moving you around so much."

"I'll be fine mom, I've done it enough it doesn't hurt as much." Joey's words were almost silent. She lifted herself onto the toes of her left foot to spin around. "I'll be packed and ready in an hour."

If there was anything I could say about my daughter, it's that she worshipped punctuality. Within an hour, her bags and boxes were packed and stuffed into the multi-realm car. Flicking my fingers, the door opened allowing me to get behind the wheel. 

As I drove, I started thinking of how much had passed. Joey and I lived at the edge of a forgotten realm where time was in flux. Has been three years or three hundred? Is Loki still alive, is her father still alive? How much has changed since the 2000s? My gaze flicked to Joey. What happened to the world she knew?

“Mom, I’m sorry.” Her voice drew me out of my own head. “I’ve taken for granted what you’ve done for me.” She looked up from her book to look at me. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Joey, don’t apologize just because I’m in a bad mood. You have every right to not like the life we lead.” I reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something actually.” Pressing a button, I put the vehicle on auto pilot, and reached for a small box that was in the pocket of Joey’s seat. “As you know, I am part of the Mourners for the Siblings of Death,” Joey nodded, confusion visible on her features. “Hel as well as Anubis have asked my opinion of taking on a new Mourner and training her myself.” My finger ran over the seal imprinted on the cocobolo wood. I take in a deep breath and hand the box to her. As she opens it, I continue. “It’s entirely up to you, but if you want to be a Mourner, then activate the crystal in that necklace when we get to Midgard.”

I smile as tears start to fall from her eyes. “Thank you mom!” She leans over to hug me. “I want to do this.”

“Alright, training starts when we land.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“On your left!” Joey’s arm swung around, knocking the official straight in the nose and putting him down for the count. “Target up ahead.”

We made our way through the dimly lit hallway, guided by the bright blue light. “Hey, can this be my first?” I smile proudly and nodded at my daughter.

“How?”

“The throat. Back up is the wrists.”

“Okay, go in on three.” Joey stood at the left side of the door frame. I stood in front of it. “One, two,” _SLAM!_ My foot made contact with the door, parallel to the handle patch, making the door swing open and hit the wall to the right of it. Joey slipped in and manage to drop the target in less than 5 seconds.

Proud mamma moment!

“What does Hel want again?” Well, not everyone is perfect first time. I hold up my necklace, signaling her to check her crystal. “Oh right. Alohomora.” A few seconds of scanning the information later, Joey walked out with the guy’s arm in her arm. “We have a bag for this?”

I laugh and throw a duffle bag on the ground. “Come on squirt, let’s go get ice cream and fries.”

“Yes! I am starving!”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“Mom, can I put your hair up?” I look up from my phone to see Joey with a bag of hair ties, bobby pins, and other hair things with a comb and brush in her other hand.

“Sure, it’s still wet from the shower. Should be easier.” She smiled and jumped onto the bed. I leaned forward to let her kneel behind me. “Nothing too outrageous. We’re meeting Hel and Anubis for dinner, and I think Hades and Persephone are showing up with their daughter, Melinoe.”

I couldn’t see her, but I knew that Joey scrunched up her nose at the mention of dinner tonight. “Fine. I’ll do a braided updo then.”

I turned on the tv to provide some background noise when my phone went off. “Speaking of Hel,” I mumbled, answering her call. “This is Ania.”

_“Ania! You’ll never believe what a contact inside SHIELD sent us.”_

“Less stalling Hel, what was sent?”

_“I’m sending you the picture now. Make sure you’re sitting down and don’t have anything in your mouth.”_

I shook my head and looked at the message. It was a picture. A picture of a certain raven-haired individual. A certain green eyed, raven haired individual. “Hel, when was this?”

_“A couple years ago. He was using magic to get through unnoticed, but Cavana noticed the magic and broke through it. Got this picture.”_ Three seconds of silence. _“He’s coming back, Ania. You’re gonna have to accept that.”_

Do I really have to? I mean, I could just, not. If I see him. I could just pretend not to know him. And the man has he changed since Joey has seen him last, back in ’02. “Yeah, I know. But what are the chances of him finding me? Last thing he knew, we disappeared. No one knew where we went, except you, of course.”

A sigh came through the phone. _“Yeah, well, about that…”_

“Hel,”

_“I might’ve tipped off a certain organization about you and he might find out that way.”_

“Hel!”

_“I mean he might not!”_

Don’t throw the phone. It’ll solve nothing. “What organization?”

_“SHIELD”_

“Hel, if that eye patch comes knocking on my door, I’m blaming you.”

_“Fine. Look I gotta go. Anubis and Melinoe are fighting about flowers. See you at dinner!”_

“See ya.” Opening up the picture of Loki once again, I laugh. “Joey. Have I ever told you why you should never break a promise?”

Her fingers secured the bun, making her free to lay on my lap. “I think once. Why do you ask?”

I project a picture of Nick Fury. “This man. If you see him, you run straight to me. He’s going to ask me a question and I’m going to have to say yes.” I look down. “We’d be placed on a team. And that team might be going after your dad.” Joey’s chest stopped mid breath.

“He’s back on Earth?”

I nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

“Well, if it keeps us out of prison, might as well put him in.” She sat up and grabbed my phone, looking at the picture of her dad. “When was this?”

My head tilted to the right. “2 years ago, I think. In June. We just moved to Eloghar when this happened.”

She grunted and shot up. “I’m out of my favourite lipstick, can I run and get some from the drugstore?”

My head nodded to the bedside table where the keys and money was. “Grab me some liquid eyeliner. Thanks hon!” Joey smiled, grabbed the things, and left. “That girl, so grown up.”

I got off the bed to start getting the room ready for what was certain to be a fashion show, knowing myself and my daughter, when a knock was heard on the door. I froze, thinking about who it could be.

Mrs. Foltz is gone for the weekend, Amy and her kids are still at daycare, no new neighbors since James, and he hates Joey and I. There is a chance it’s Anth-

The door being kicked in interrupted my thought process. “Mrs Oladottir,” Fury. “You’re gonna come with us.” I turned around to see SHIELD agents holding a gun to my daughter’s head and Fury standing in front of them. “Please.”

“Please? Wow, did that hurt your pride?” Joey laughed. It brought me joy to see one of the agents smirk at my quip. “Why would I go with you? It’s the last day of June, let me enjoy it.” He waited in silence. “You know I’m gonna say yes. Let me get our things. And let go of my daughter. She’ll help pack.”

She didn’t wait for the gun to leave her head before walking into the room. “Mom, is it time?”

I nodded silently, summoning my things into my bag. “Just get your things, honey.” I sighed. “Hopefully we won’t have to see him.” I turned to the eyepatch. “Who is on the team?”

“Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers are the ones I’m counting on. There may be some others that join as well.”

Romanoff was fine, Barton is good as long as Romanoff is around, and Rogers should be fine. “Okay, I have some conditions. Joey and I have our dorm away from everyone else. I have full access to all systems and files. And we have full control over our powers. No power nulling collars I know you have.” Fury nodded. “Great, we’ll be at headquarters tomorrow night at 7 after dinner. We have some things to clear up before we go onto that ship of yours.” I pointed at the door and waved. “That means leave.”

“1900, we’ll be waiting.” And with that, the door shut.

We stood staring at the door in silence for a couple seconds when Joey broke it by letting out a breath. “Shit, I hate him already.”

My eyes slide to her. We make eye contact before busting out in laughter. “Oh my gods. You are definitely my daughter.” I walk over to the closet where all of our fancy dresses were still hanging. “You get first choice, but remember, Anubis will be there. So watch the neckline.” She just rolled her eyes and went to pick out her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go out to one of my closest friends for helping come up with a name for the magic using character that got the picture of Loki. And another thanks to Emily, the creator and owner of fantasynamegenerators.com, for the name of the realm that Ania and Joey were living in for two years.  
> (Lastly, Thank you, J.K. Rowling *gags* for the Alohomora spell that Joey uses to activate her crystal)


	4. Ania-Present

We stepped out of the limo in front of Ocean Prime. Joey shook her head at the décor inside, never being a girl for fancy things, but that’s what happens when you have to move every couple of years.

“Ania! Josephoeni! Over here!” Hel called out to us, disturbing the quiet ambiance of the place.

“Jo, that blue really brings out your eyes, like, wow!” Anubis smiled and blushed when he saw my daughter. “Here, I saved you a spot next to me.” Anubis met my gaze. As Joey walked over to the seat, I sent him The Look (c). I think everyone knows what I’m talking about.

Hel and Persephone both chuckled at Anubis’ squirming. “So, Ania. The last time I saw you where that dress was about 17 years ago.” Persephone glanced over to Joey. “Planning on snatching someone tonight?” Melinoe grimaced at her mom. “Mel, what did I tell you about giving me dirty looks?”

“No,” I interrupted quickly, hoping to save Melinoe from digging herself into a deeper hole. “I let Joey pick out a dress first and she took my first choice. Then she said that this one would look best, so I decided to take her advice.” The two goddesses smiled at me as Hades arrived at the table, sitting across from me and beside Persephone.

Here’s the seating arrangement.

Hel was at the head of the table, being the richest of the siblings and the person that called this meeting. To her left was Hades, then Persephone, then Melinoe (Hades wanted to keep his daughter away from Anubis and Hel wanted to keep Melinoe away from Joey). On Hel’s right was me, Joey, and Anubis (Hades and Hel are the two main people that are hosting this dinner meeting, so they wanted the three of us to sit near each other). The foot of the table was open (I say open, Melinoe’s boyfriend was supposed to join us, but he had studying to do).

We all just participated in small talk as we ordered our drinks and appetizers. Joey ordered a strawberry margarita, giggling at my reaction. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask ‘Is there a problem?’ I scoffed. “You are my daughter.”

“No doubt about it, mom.”

Everything was going swimmingly until the main course was ordered. “Everyone put your hands in the air!” Gasps and screams were heard as 6 men with guns stood up. All the other patrons were freaking out. Our table, however, just shrugged and continued talking.

“Anyway,” Hades continued, “the imports are slowing down, but the residents are getting rowdy. If Joey could come down and help every other week, it would be a huge help. And of course, she would be getting paid.”

“Hey!” One of the men came over to our table. “Stop talking and put all of your valuables on the table.”

Hel and Hades looked at Joey and Melinoe. “Do we let the girls handle this?” I looked to Melinoe who was paler than the ghost of a vampire. “Correction, do we let Joey handle this? It’d be a good practice.”

Joey looked over to me, smiling and nodding. “Go ahead, show me what you got squirt.”

She stood up and called her magic forward. Her pale skin started to glow purple. The robber backed away scared. ”Bye bye boys.” Tendrils of purple light sneaked out of her to the 6 men. The magic wrapped around them and held them upside down. “Let’s not do that again, shall we?” Slamming them into the walls, Joey drew back her magic. “Someone should probably call the cops.”

Hel smiled and Hades raised his glass to her. “Good job, Joey.” I hugged her as she sat down. “Getting good at that.”

“I know.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

Joey and I got out of the chopper and onto the deck of the Helicarrier. “I hate the ocean.” I heard Joey mumble as the ship rocked slightly. “Please tell me we don’t have to stay here for long.”

“No promises dear.” I responded as a red head walked over. “Hey Nat!” She smiled, remembering me from a mission I had a while ago. “This is my daughter Josephoeni. Josephoeni, this is the infamous Black Widow.” Joey’s eyes widen.

The redhead smiled, sticking out her hand. “I am, but please call me Natasha.” Joey was smacking my arm as I shook her idol’s hand. “And Josephoeni, right? A bit of a mouthful, mind if I call you Joey?”

“Uh, yeah,” Joey’s voice cracked. I coughed to cover up my laugh. “Yeah Joey is fine.”

“I look forward to working with you again Ania, and you too Joey, if you excuse me, I need to go welcome someone else.” We nodded our farewells. Joey was still focusing on breathing.

“Mom that was the Black Widow. Oh my gods.”

I shook my head and put an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, lets get inside. We’re about to fly.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“We have a hit. “Agent Sitwell reports. Joey and I pick up our heads from the game of Go we were playing. “67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%”

Joey looked to me, worried. I smiled reassuringly. “Location?” I asked.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.”

Fury jumps in. “Captain, Mourner, you’re up.”

I stand up and start to move to the locker room. “Mom,” Joey catches up with me. “Beat his ass..” I nod, smiling at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Stay here, stay safe. I’ll bring him back,” I lean forward to whisper in her ear. “I’ll let you punch him a couple times when we get back.” She smiles and lets me go.

Time to beat up my ex-husband.

I am the last to the plane, Steve is there to greet me. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Steve Rogers.” I laugh, shaking his hand. “And you?”

“Ania Oladottir. Loki is my ex-husband.” His eyes widened at me. “Yeah, gotta love family drama.”

Nodding, he put his hand on my shoulder. “Welcome to the team.” I smile back at him and look to my phone as the plane lifts.

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

“I said KNEEL!”

I sigh, looking down at him. I forgot what he was like when Thanos got to him. One elderly man stands up and defies Loki. I turn to Steve. “You can’t let him die. Please, don’t let Loki kill him.” He nods, grabbing his shield and jumping out of the plane onto the nearby roof.

“Are you ready to go in?” She turns back to Natasha. “He’ll need help down there.”

I laugh, tugging on my boots and putting on my helmet. Ironically enough, it’s the same as Loki’s just silver instead of gold. “Wish me luck.” I mumble, jumping out right as Loki and Captain begin to fight. “Hiya honey.” Loki looks at me and hesitates, giving Captain the perfect opportunity to knock him down.

“Ania,” He hisses, my magic holding him down. I can feel him trying to push back. When suddenly, AC/DC’s ‘Shoot to Thrill’ sounds. The three of us look up in the air to see Iron Man arriving to the scene.

“Stark,” I grumble under my voice. I kneel next to Loki. “If you get the chance, knock him out for me.”

Iron man sees that Loki is down, so his armor de-materializes. “Good move.” I turn away. It’s been 17 years, maybe he wouldn’t recognize me.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain,” he sees me. “And who are you, dear?”

I stand up, restraining Loki to move him onto the QuinJet. “No one of your concern.” I respond, moving past Captain and Stark.

Once we are out of hearing range, Loki asks me. “Is that her dad?”

“No,” I say looking at him. “You’re her dad, but that was her father. Kinda how Laufey is your blood, but Odin raised you.” I grimace, “if you could call it raising.” I got him onto the plane and locked him in. I was just going to walk away, but then he looked up to me, and those blue eyes. Gods, those blue eyes, I remember when came after those beautiful blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Why’d you have to leave, Loki?” His head leans against my chest.

It was the most peaceful moment I’ve had for a while, but of course Stark had to come and ruin it. “Don’t get handsy with the prisoner, Mourner.” Loki tenses. “Why are you so familiar? Have we met somewhere before?” Ignoring him, I pat Loki’s shoulder before moving to sit with Natasha.

“How did you deal working for him?” I groan, bringing out my headphones. I saw a couple missed calls from Joey.

Natasha laughed. “Mostly dwelled on the idea that I could take him down at any time.” She flipped some switches to take us back to the Helicarrier. She gives me a headset. “Fury will be calling in soon. You can give the report.” She nodded back to Loki. “Go sit next to him.” I eyed her suspiciously. “I can tell that your head is turning. Talk to him, figure him out. Just be sure to answer if Fury calls.” I nod, and stand up to move to Loki.

However, “Oladottir,” I look to Captain who is trapped by Stark. “Good job, I wasn’t told that you had powers.”

“Heh,” I summoned it forward, creating a small copy of Anubis in my hand, in his humanoid form of course. “There is a lot of things that Fury doesn’t tell us, for instance.” The Anubis copy turns into the a dagger, a real dagger, as I turn to Stark. “If he told be you’d be showing up, Tony, I wouldn’t be here.”

Tony’s eyes are in slits as he looks at me. “I still can’t remember who you are.”

Thunder and lighting cause the jet to shake. Loki and I both look outside, I walk over to guard Loki. “What, are you two scared of thunder?”

Loki answers. “We aren’t overly fond of what follows.”

Tony has a ‘What the fuck?’ expression. The ramp opens and on steps Thor. He goes to grab Loki, but sees me and stops. “Ania Oladottir?” Tony’s eyes widen as he figures out who I am.

Loki and I both notice it and groan. “Oh shit.”


	5. Ania-Present

Three hours of Thor and Tony yelling over each other, Loki trying to calm me down, and Cap just watching, we finally get back to the Helicarrier.

The ramp lowers and I walk out, Loki close behind me with Thor escorting him. “Mom!” Joey came running to me. I opened my arms as she jumped into them. “I watched the whole thing, you took him down in an instant!” She squealed. Behind me, Loki stopped to look at his daughter. Joey looked over and met his eyes. I can tell she instantly regrets it as her head immediately snapped away.

“Joey,” Loki tried to walk towards her, but SHIELD pulled him away.

I looked to my daughter, frowning at the tears in her eyes. “His eyes. He told me that if his eyes were ever blue,” her sob cut her off.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” My arm draped around her as I guided her in. I knew this would be hard on her but didn’t expect it to be this hard. “Fury,” I catch him after putting Joey in our dorm. “Can get an audience with him? No audio?” I could tell he was about to deny, but I pulled out my backup card. “You didn’t tell me that Stark was gonna be here. I think you owe me.”

“Fine, video will be recorded, however.” I nodded and he went on to Loki’s cell. I bit my lip and leaned against the door. Shaking my head, I stood up straight and started to follow Fury, detouring to Banner’s lab. I walked in halfway through Fury’s spiel with Loki _“-_ _and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”_

 _“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.”_ Loki, you self-centered idiot.

Fury smiles at my ex-husband. “ _Well you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something_.” And out of frame he walks. A few moments later, he’s in the lab, speaking into a radio he says, “Deactivate microphones in the cell area.” He then nods to me to go to Loki.

I quickly walk out of the lab to go to the holding cell. “Loki,” I say, alerting him to my presence.

“Ania!” He moves towards me, getting as close as possible without touching the glass. “Ania I haven’t seen you for years. How are you?” He sighed. “How’s Josephoeni?”

I project a recent picture that a stranger took of Joey, Anubis, and I when we went to Coney Island. “She’s grown, Loki.” He sighed again, not giving a shit about Fury’s rules and leaning his head on the glass. “Anubis, has taken a liking to her, and her him.” I saw him start to glare at the mention of Anubis. “We’re both working for the Siblings, so we spend all our time together.” My vision begins to water. “She’s advancing quite well in her magic. Looking through your old books all the time to learn more.” I try to choke a sob down, but it’s relentless and comes out anyways. I wipe away some tears. “Why did you let him get you, Loki? Why did you not fight it?”

“I fight it everyday, Ania.” He looks up and my eyes meet the blue. “I don’t want to be like this, but he has me under control. The chitauri will advance no matter what and I will lead them.” Loki looks away. “Stark, is he really Joey’s father?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?”

“I don’t think so. I’m going to let Joey decide if she wants to tell him.”

“You actually slept with him?” I laughed at his tone. “17 years ago, couldn’t have been much there.”

I almost couldn’t stop laughing. “Why does it matter?” I smiled at him, the same smile I had when we were in love. “You’re the one that raised her for 7 some years. You’re more of dad than he is.” He nodded, biting his bottom lip. “I know you’re planning something, dear, and I know it’s going to happen soon, so just tell me.”

I can tell that he’s debating whether or not to tell me his plan. “Get Josephoeni onto a plane. Get her off the Helicarrier. Either that or come with me.” He looks back to me. “I’ll protect you both. You know I will.” Loki and were together for years. I know he can read me like a book, and I know that he can tell that Joey and I will go with him. “The Hawk will be arriving shortly. Stay away from the beast and near me.” I place my hand on the glass, he does the same. “I love you, Ania.”

“I love you too, Loki.” And with that, I leave.

I was fool to think that my walk back to the dorm would be uninterrupted. “So Ania, haven’t seen you for 17 some years.”

“Stark” I greet, fiddling with my wedding band. “It has been awhile. Do you need something?”

“Yeah, you seem pretty close with Reindeer Games there, what’s the story?” Of course he would be asking about that. “Josephoeni his?”

How do I not lie about this? “Loki is her dad. He is my ex-husband. Do you want to know about my mother too or can I walk back in peace?” Stark put his hands up.

“You never called after that night. Are you sure she’s his kid?” He did some silent math. “She’s what, 16? Did you get a test done?” Does he ever shut up? “You said ex-husband?” I nodded, not trusting my self control at the moment. “Man, that’s gotta suck. You and Josephoeni should come to New York. Pepper and I will take you out to dinner.”

“Maybe one day, Stark. Maybe one day.” His signature smirk popped up as he threw a ‘See you later’ and broke off. I begin to fast walk to the dorm. “Joey,” I close the door behind me, seeing her on the phone, I silently apologize.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. See ya, hon.” She hung up, setting her phone down. “What’s happening?”

I tell her everything Loki said. “If you don’t want to go with him, get to a plane and go find Hel or Hades. I will understand if you go and I will love you no less, but I won’t go with you.” I started grabbing weapons and things, plus my small bag. “I lost him once, Joey, I can’t for a second time.” I wiped out my tears and looked to my daughter. “I’m sorry, but you have to choose now.”

Joey looked outside at the sky and smiled. “ _Hateful is the dark-blue sky, Vaulted o’er the dark-blue sea.”_ She nodded and grabbed one of her guns. “Let’s go get dad.”

I grabbed her arm right before she walked out. “Oh, one more thing.” I take in a breath. “Tony Stark is your father, and he doesn’t know, but your dad does.” I grimace, bracing myself for her reaction.

A smile. A fucking smile. “Mom, I knew for a while.” She shouldered her backpack. “You’re not the best at keeping secrets when it comes to past missions, just so you know.”

π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π

It went, well there’s no way to sugar coat it. It was a disaster. We did manage to get off the Helicarrier in one piece, so that’s a plus.

We sat on the plane, all catching our breath for a split second. Silence filled the cargo hold as we looked at each other. Finally, Joey smiled and launched herself at Loki. “I missed you, dad.” She started to cry into his shoulder. “And I’m really sorry.”

“What?” Summoning her magic, she gave him a swift knock against the head, hitting him out cold.

“I cannot believe I just knocked out my own dad.” Joey exclaimed, falling back to the other side, where I was.

My necklace vibrated. “Good job, kiddo. Looks like Hel is wanting to talk to us.” I ran my hand over the front of it, causing the hologram of Hel to illuminate the otherwise dim cargo hold. “Madam Hel, how can we be of service.”

_“Why in the ever-living hell is Nick Fury calling me? What did you two do?”_

“Helped my dad destroy part of the Helicarrier so that he can escape. Then I knocked him out to stop the brainwashing.” As if this happened every day, Joey informed Hel while brushing out the knots in her hair.

Hel, on the other hand, hesitated. “ _Damn, okay. I’ll inform him that Loki is no longer a threat. Oh, before I go, Joey, Hades is wondering when you can make the trip down. He’s getting stressed and his daughter isn’t helping at all.”_

I smiled sideways at my daughter. “Tell Hades that Joey will be spending some time with her dad, but can help out in a couple weeks, maybe sooner.” Movement made me move my gaze off of the hologram. “Hel, we gotta go. Loki is waking up and he might need another knock. See ya.”

_“Bye darling”_

Swiping my hand, the call ended, and the two of us stood up, our magic at arms, ready to defend ourselves. Though, I could tell that we had no reason to worry once I saw green eyes flutter open.

I smiled and put a hand on Joey’s arm, letting her know that she can relax. “He’s fine.” I whispered to her.

Loki looked up at the two of us and then the surroundings. A smirk appeared before he spoke. “I’m going to assume that you two wonderful ladies broke me out.”

We laughed. “Close enough,” Joey said, kneeling down and hugging him. “Welcome back dad.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Just fyi, you’re going to get yelled at later for leaving us.”


End file.
